fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes
|Mercedes Sand|}} Appearance Her normal outfit is a dark red beanie, a dark red short-sleeved sweater, black sleeves, and black jeans. She is known to wield a large scissor-blade made of light as a weapon, which is called the Animajo. Personality Story Roles She is the daughter of Dr. Sand. In a plot by Kuipter, she was killed by their pet, Kole, which drove Dr. Sand to insanity, leading on into Kuipter's evil plot. She was later revived by Mori after the events of The Return: Their Time to Shine. RPG Info Stats *Health: 31 *Attack: 60 *Magic: 59 *Defense: 28 *Speed: 43 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Attacks a single enemy from the side. Lowers enemy Defense stat by 10%, and lowers Resistances by -40%. Has a 25% chance of inflicting . ** - Hits a single enemy in a slashing motion. Deals regular damage. If the enemy is inflicted with a status effect, a Critical hit is guaranteed. ** - Delivers a downward strike to the head of a single opponent. Has a 45% chance to inflict . ** - Hits a single enemy with the force of her body being pushed forward by wind. ** - Deals fair damage to a single enemy. Has a 65% chance of inflicting . ** - Heals a single ally slightly. ** - Increases the power of physical attacks by 20%, and increases Evasion by +25% for the next three turns. ** - Increases Critical chance to 90% for two turns, but halves current health. ** - Increases Defense by 25% but decreases attack by 20%. ** - Hits an enemy with magical ability. Debuffs a random stat. ** - Deals high damage, and has a 45% chance of inflicting . Can only be used when her health is low. Attacks used within ten turns after this have an increased duration of DoT status effects, by 5 turns. ** - Attack that has a chance to hit multiple times, getting more powerful with each hit. Chance for each time is 50% as it goes along. ** - Can only be used after 6 turns in battle. Takes away 100 health when used, effectively killing her unless she is at a high level. *** - Her blade glows with a brilliant light and increases in size, while she brings it down onto a single enemy. Has no specific elemental power or abilities, just deals outrageous damage to a single enemy, with a chance for dealing splash damage to other enemies. Attack Power Varible is +250% the regular variable for her level. *** - Buffs offensive stats by 75% for allies and changes attack types to the most useful type against a targetted enemy. *Armament ** - Wielded by her in a different time. Cannot be stolen from her. *Traits ** - Has an 85% Resistance to being slowed by Ice, being Frozen, or getting Burned. Reduces damage taken from Ice, Freeze, and Fire attacks by 40% ** - Speed stat is increased by +15% when in battle with a higher level enemy. Initial Evasion is increased by +15%. ** - Has immunity to stat-reducing debuffs. ** - Has an 85% Resistance to being Poisoned. ** - Has an 85% Resistance to being Stunned or knocked over. ** - Increases Speed, Evasion, and Accuracy by 15% when Health goes below 30%. ** - Allows for a stat setup that is fair in a fight where she has no artillery or attire equipped. Trivia Gallery Mercedes Sand Concept.png|A concept art, by ZoshiX. Mercedes Sprite.png|Sprite by ZoshiX. Animu Mercedes Sketch.jpg|Animu sketch by Mori. Category:Characters Category:Gridmasks Category:FB Neutral/Undetermined